Guano in 60 Seconds
Guano in 60 Seconds is the twenty second episode of season one. Synopsis When Jake eats bat droppings from the ceiling (which he confuses for asbestos), Principal Pixiefrog closes the school and forces everyone to move into a large portable classroom. Giving him some time to cleanse the school off of hazardous substances. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Principal Pixiefrog *Nurse Gazelle Minor Roles *Ms. Bear *Mr. Hornbill *Miss Chameleon *Windsor Gorilla *Coach Gills *Miss Loon *Mr. Mandrill *Lacey Badger (Cameo) *Noah Cuttlefish (Cameo) *Phineas Porpoise (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Aloysius Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Hazel Peacock (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Vanna Flamingo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Endugu Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Ingrid Giraffe (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Grey Ostrich (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Daniel Calamari (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Margaret Rhino (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nestor Parrot (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lippy Zebra (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Joanie Cow (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Latanya Hippo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Marvin Hammy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nerdy Crocodile (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Janet Musk Ox (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bear Ted (Non-Speaking Cameo) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Lullaby – David Farnon (opening) * Drama Eight – Barry Morgan, Herbie Flowers (in Mr. Hornbill’s class) * Organ Sting 17 – Steve Lodder (in Ms. Chameleon’s class) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (“How much popcorn did you bring?”) * Sao Salvador Da Bahia – Armando Canfora, Joss Basell (Principal Pixiefrog drenched in bat guano) * Schlock Shock #35.01 – Kevin Hiatt (the bat guano-covered ceiling) * Too Busy Shopping – Armando Trovajoli (“So that stuff I ate was toxic?”) * Hard Hitter – Keith Papworth (Jake broke the portable’s parking brake) * Satin Sounds – Dick Walter (the guano’s all gone) * Bubba Dub Bossa – Robby Poitevin (ending) Quotes :(Jake engorges on a popcorn bucket full of bat guano) :Windsor: I would not continue consuming that if I were you. :Jake: Why? What could possibly be so bad about it? :Windsor: Well, for one thing, it's bat droppings. :(Jake pauses in shock and disgust, and then spews the guano out) :Pixiefrog: Another peaceful, problem-free day at Charles Darwin Middle School. :(The guano hurls through the air) :Pixiefrog: It's days like these that make you just wanna take a deep breath. :(The guano lands on Principal Pixiefrog) ---- :Jake: So that stuff I ate was toxic? Is that bad? ---- :(Jake experiences a heat flash) :Jake: Man, is it hot in here, or is it me ... oh no ... it's me! ---- :Adam: This is all your fault, Jake! :Jake: My fault? I'm the victim here! :Adam: You broke the parking brake! :Jake: Sure, but who invented the parking brake? Could it be ... YOU!? ---- :(Miss Loon sees the artwork of her students) :Miss Loon: Oh, please. Is that the best you can do? I've seen better art at flea markets. ---- :(Adam and Jake fall off a cliff, while Jake reads the pamphlet of symptoms) :Jake: Symptom four, a sense of falling. Huh, don't seem to have that one. Trivia *This is the second episode where Adam and Jake were seen in gym together, the first being "Chew on This". *It turns out that Nurse Gazelle thought that Jake had eaten dry rot from the ceiling, and explains that bat guano is perfectly safe for monkeys to eat, as monkeys in the wild eat it all the time. *It turns out that Jake can eat bat guano because it is good for him. *The symptoms of eating asbestos, according to the pamphlet: *#Heat flashes *#Severe itching *#Laziness *#A sense of falling *#Gluteal bloating *During the first scene of the episode, Adam and Jake went through 7 different classes. In the very scene after their 7th class, Principal Pixiefrog noted that it was still morning. When Adam and Jake were sent to the portable for the rest of the school day, they had 2 more classes afterwards. One of those included a second gym class that same day. In that second gym class, Coach Gills stated that it was 3rd period. *''Billboard Gags:'' "Theater Department presents: Sweeny Toad" and "Grand Re-opening today! Under new management". *''Credits Gag:'' We see that the students are overcrowding the portable classroom. Principal Pixiefrog goes up and tells them that the portable classroom is not overcrowded. Then Endugu Elephant's butt flattens him out. Cultural References *The title is a pun on the 1974, also 2000 movie, "Gone in 60 Seconds". *"Sweeny Toad" is a parody on Sweeny Todd. *During art class, The Mona Lisa, Starry Night, and The Blue Boy are the results of the cephalopods' ink paintings. Gallery Hibernation Class Board.png Mrs. Bear Teaching.png Hibernating Class.png Jake Eating Popcorn in Front of Everyone.png Mr. Hornbill Stalking.png Hornbill Behind Lacey.png Jake Eating Popcorn in Class.png The Dictionary.png Camoflodging Animals.png Jake Eating Popcorn Again.png How Much Popcorn Did You Bring.png Jake Didn't Bring the Popcorn.png Then Where Did It Come From.png It Came From The Ceiling.png Jake Claws Down the Ceiling.png That's Actually Asbestos.png Windsor Says It's Bat Guano.png I Would Not Continue Consuming That If I Were You.png Jake Spits Out Guano.png Peaceful Problem Free Morning.png Flying Guano.png Guano Splats on Pixiefrog.png Is This Bat Guano.png Poopy Ceiling.png Pixiefrog Calls For a School Evacuation.png People Are Happy to Be Out of School.png Porta Classroom.png Entering the Porta Classroom.png Zelly Gives Jake a Pamphlet.png Ceiling Toxicity and You.png Jake Gets a Heat Flash.png Jake Burns Up.png Cramped Class 1.png Cramped Class 2.png Cramped Class 3.png Cramped Class 4.png It's Packed In Here Like Me.png Gym Class Continues On.png Third Period Gym.png Trying to do Jumping Jacks.png Jake Experiences Severe Itchiness.png Jake Scratches on the Parking Brake.png Jake Breaks the Brake.png The Wheels Start Moving.png Adam and Jake Notice They're Moving.png Jake Breaks the Breaking News of Breaking the Brake.png Mr. Hornbill Poorly Teaching Chemistry.png Adam and Jake Say Nothing.png Mr. Hornbill Acid Rain.png Porta Classroom Zooms Over a Hill.png Any Questions.png Adam Blames Jake.png You Broke the Parking Brake.png Who Invented the Parking Brake.png You Invented the Parking Break.png Miss Loon Teaches Cramped Art Class.png Cephalapod Class.png Another Big Hill.png Ink Accident.png Miss Loon Observes Octavius.png Miss Loon Observes Daniel.png Miss Loon Observes Noah.png Porta Classroom Zwips Through Neighborhood.png Is Adam Gunna Fix This.png Jake is Lazy.png Adam and Jake in the Back of the Porta Classroom.png Jake Drives the Portable.png Mr. Mandrill's Drum Circle.png Bouncing Drum Circle.png The Portable Gets Crazy.png Portable Going Down the Mountain.png Portable Bolts Off Cliff.png Jake Doesn't Have a Sensation of Falling.png Portable on the Bridge.png Symptom 5.png Jake's Butt Bloats.png Jake Becomes a Freak.png Jake's Butt Gets Bigger Than His Feet.png All These Side Effects Are In Your Head.png Adam Chucks the Pamphlet.png Jake Goes After It.png Jake Dives After the Paper.png Jake's Very Round Butt.png There You Are.png Watch Out Jake.png Bouncing Into Jake's Butt.png The Portable Goes Back.png Jake Gets Pulled Back.png The School is Now Guano Free.png The Portable Enters and Exits.png The Portable Damages the School.png The Kids Finally Come Back Out.png There is No Cure.png This is About Asbestor.png Jake is Gunna Live.png Don't Tell the Parentals.png CDMS Crumbles.png Everyone Back to the Portable.png Wa Wa Wa Iris Out.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Jake Episodes